The present invention relates to a support service system, an electronic device, and an image forming apparatus that display an error recovery process.
If an error occurs in an electronic device, a user may make an inquiry to, for example, a support service to correct the error.
In a support service system, an operator acquires an operation log of an electronic device by operating a monitoring terminal to know the operation status of each customer. In another support service system, an image processing apparatus at a user's side holds data about user operations and transmits that user operation data to a support personal computer (PC).
In another system, an information terminal transmits an error code and receives a recovery method corresponding to the error code to display the received recovery method.
With the above technology, although the recovery method corresponding to the error code is displayed, a stereotypical recovery method is displayed for each error event and, for example, the state of the device is not considered. Accordingly, the user may not be able to provide an appropriate response to the error.